ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble Helix (Ryder 10)
Story A time portal opens up above the swamps of Galvan Prime, the Time Cycle flying out. The Time Cycle glides over the swampy water, as they come down and land on the ground nearby. The hatch opens, as Ryder hops out, Skurd latched to his Omnitrix. Skurd: So, when are we now? (He sniffs the air.) And where are we? Ryder: I don’t know. But we’re only like 5 years back from my timeline or so. But I tried the space traveling feature as well, and, we’re on this planet. The hum of jetpack engines surround them, as Galvan soldiers hover down, surrounding them. Galvan: Hands up, intruder! Ryder: Uh, heh. Hey there. Galvan: (Pointing blaster at him) I said hands up! Ryder lifts his hands over his head, Skurd suspended in the air. Skurd: Uh, Ryder? Surely you aren’t pathetic enough to allow them to capture you. Even if I believe you to be. Ryder: (Muttering) Well, I was hoping a little ball of snot on my arm would be my hands for me. Skurd: Ah! You really aren’t as stupid as you look. Galvan: Shut it, Slimebiote! Tendrils in the air! Skurd uses his tendrils on the Omnitrix, activating it. Ryder transforms into XLR8, the Galvan startled. Galvan: Fire! Fire! The Galvan soldiers open fire with their blasters, as XLR8 zigzags through them, dashing off. XLR8: Well, it’s not what I would’ve chosen, but a decent choice nonetheless. Skurd: Oh, yes. I didn’t pick the absolute right alien for you to use. And what would you have chosen? XLR8: I probably would’ve gone with Ghostfreak, or Jetray. Skurd: Whatever gets the job done. Back in the swamp area, the Galvan soldiers hover around on patrol. A figure comes crashing down from the sky, landing in the swamp. A Galvan soldier flies over to it, when a large, skeleton like yellow Galvanic Mechamorph breaks out of the swamp water. Galvan: Hey! You aren’t allowed on the planet without permission, Mechamorph! The yellow Mechamorph stretches his jagged claw arm out, grabbing the jetpack. The jetpack breaks into dust, as the Galvan falls out of the air into the swamp. Yellow Mechamorph: You think you’re so superior for creating us. But I will become whole again! The Yellow Mechamorph grows a jetpack out of his back, and flies off. End Scene XLR8 comes to a stop right outside the Galvan Prime capital, visor coming up. Skurd: Considering we were just stopped by Galvans, we’re obviously on Galvan Prime. XLR8: That species is the same that Azmuth is, the creator of the Omnitrix. Skurd: Creator, you say? I would very much like to thank him for this plentiful food supply. XLR8: Have you forgotten that we’re in the past? 5 years back. As far as I know, we could be before when the Omnitrix was created. Skurd: Then, perhaps we can use this opportunity to persuade him to create the device! It won’t take that long for him to make such a marvelous device, would it? XLR8: I don’t know. An explosion occurs in the city, screaming as it occurred. XLR8’s visor goes down, as he dashes towards the smoke. The Yellow Mechamorph was firing plasma lasers from his eyes, destroying buildings as he went. Galvan soldiers open fire on him, the tiny blaster shots striking like mosquitoes. The Yellow Mechamorph towers over the average buildings, as the Yellow Mechamorph bellows in a rage. Yellow Mechamorph: Where are you, Azmuth?! Come out and confront me! XLR8 dashes in from behind the Yellow Mechamorph, knocking the Yellow Mechamorph backwards to fall. XLR8 comes to a stop, as the Yellow Mechamorph gets up, scowling. Yellow Mechamorph: So, Azmuth sends his grunts to keep me away! XLR8: That voice, it can’t be! Skurd: What, you know this monstrosity of a Mechamorph? Yellow Mechamorph: Monstrosity?! You dare call me a monster, Azmuth?! Skurd: I am not this Azmuth! Yellow Mechamorph: But you work for him! XLR8: Hey, Skurd. If you wouldn’t mind giving something to hit this guy with. Skurd: Huh? Fine, fine. I suppose a Petrosapien fist would be a good idea. Skurd stretches along XLR8’s right arm, forming Diamondhead’s blade hand over it. XLR8 dashes in, slicing through the Yellow Mechamorph’s arm off. He howls in pain, until the arm regrows itself. Yellow Mechamorph: Heh. You think that a mere wound to my metallic composition will harm me? XLR8: Uh, come again? Skurd: He stated that was merely a flesh wound. XLR8: Then why didn’t he just say that? XLR8 dashes in again, as the Yellow Mechamorph jabs his fingers to the ground, a mechamorph rock shooting out, slamming XLR8 in the chest as it does. XLR8 is propelled over the Yellow Mechamorph’s head, as he crashes down, reverting. Ryder gets up quickly, holding the Diamondhead hand up. Skurd fires crystal shards, them shattering on contact with the Yellow Mechamorph. Yellow Mechamorph: What form of inferior species are you supposed to be? Ryder: Hey! I’m pretty evolved if you ask me! Skurd: Please. You’re barely better than an evolved primate. Ryder: Considering that’s what I am, I take that as an insult. Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. The Yellow Mechamorph’s eye widens, gazing at the transformation into Bullfrag. Bullfrag: Not what I was going for, but whatevs. Hey, Skurd! Give me a big fist or something! Skurd: (Sighs) Sometimes, I wonder how you ever survived without me. Skurd stretches his tendrils around Bullfrag’s arms, and they morph around his hands. They form Heatblast mace hands, lit ablaze. Bullfrag: Now, that’s what I’m talking about, baby! Bullfrag hops towards Yellow Mechamorph, swinging his mace hands. Yellow Mechamorph swipes his arm to the side, knocking Bullfrag back. Yellow Mechamorph fires a laser from his eye, as Bullfrag smashes the ground with his mace hands, debris flying up to block it. Yellow Mechamorph walks towards Bullfrag, when Bullfrag peeks through, striking him with his mace hand. Yellow Mechamorph’s head is knocked back, though it fixes its position. Yellow Mechamorph: Is this all that Azmuth has to stand up to me?! A being of such insignificance that he can’t even put up a decent fight? Bullfrag: Think I’m insignificant do ya? Let me show you something. Bullfrag gets up to uppercut Yellow Mechamorph, when Yellow Mechamorph dodges, blasting Bullfrag with a laser. Bullfrag goes flying, smashing through the top of the tallest tower in the city. Bullfrag lies on his back, Skurd retracting off Bullfrag. Bullfrag looks up, seeing Azmuth, a Galvan Albedo and Eunice upside down, looking at him. There is a pyramid like device in the corner, blue with green runes like a Mechamorph. Eunice is wearing a white dress with a black collar and stripe down the center, as well as long fingerless black gloves and black boots. Eunice: Ryder! Is that you?! Bullfrag: Have we met before, gorgeous? Cause I think I’d recognize a pretty face like yours. Eunice: (Disappointed) Oh. (In realization) OH! Okay, this is earlier in your timeline! Eunice helps Bullfrag sit up, who rubs his head. Eunice: I’m Eunice, your sister! Bullfrag: Sister?! I don’t have no sister! Skurd: Even if you did, how’d she get on an alien planet? Eunice: Oh, right. So much to explain. Azmuth: Eunice, care to explain? Voice: First thinker Azmuth! Luhley flies through the hole Bullfrag made, the Yellow Mechamorph right behind her. She spots Bullfrag, and gasps. Luhley: Ryder?! Bullfrag: Huh? Skurd: Does everyone seem to know you here? Yellow Mechamorph: AZMUTH! The Yellow Mechamorph climbs in through the hole, snarling at them. Azmuth: Malware. I thought I told you that you needed patience. Bullfrag: Whoa, whoa! So that is Malware?! Malware: Patience?! I have been waiting forever for you! To make me whole again! Azmuth: A procedure as complicated as this requires time to figure out. I have been working on creating a second Helix to create a surge powerful enough to heal you, but you must allow me to complete it! As of now, it isn’t ready, and the results could be catastrophic. Malware growls at Azmuth, as Albedo makes a chuckle. Malware’s attention turns to him. Albedo: Perhaps the poor beast should just be put to sleep. If he can’t understand that we are the only ones who can save him, then it should just be let to drop! Malware scowls, as he lunges forward. Bullfrag goes to intercept him, but is knocked aside, reverting as he tumbles away. He grabs Albedo and the Helix device, then re-activates his jetpack, flying out of the hole to the sky. Luhley: Gather all the forces! We can’t let him escape! Ryder: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Ryder stands up, looking severely confused. Ryder: What is going on?! Malware isn’t yellow, he’s red! And I don’t have a sister! Or know you! (Pointing at Luhley) I do know you though. (Pointing at Azmuth.) Azmuth: This is the time traveler you told me about? He seems like a nimrod. Skurd: He most certainly is. Eunice: He is not! He’s just severely behind on the timeline! Okay, Ryder, look. Eunice goes over to Ryder, grabbing his hands and looking into his eyes. Eunice: You’re in the past, before the Omnitrix was created. Before that, Azmuth made a prototype version called the Unitrix. It stores a single DNA sample, and is that form permanently. Now, in your future and in my past, you come here and touch one of them, creating me. I was created by your sample of DNA. Ryder glances down at Skurd. Ryder: You getting this? Skurd: Yes. Time travel is most perplexing. Luhley: You said that you’d appear later in our timeline. Azmuth: Luhley, you neglected to note that this person has no decent ability. Eunice: That’s not true! He just doesn’t have it yet! Ryder: No ability?! Now listen here! I’ve met you in the past, I mean future, I mean, uragh! This is confusing! Anyway, I’ve met you before, and you let me keep the Omnitrix then! What’s more, you need me, (He points out the hole) to stop Malware! Because he exists in the past, that is, my past. Which means he lives in the future from now! Dang, this is hard. Azmuth: Is this going anywhere? Ryder: Yeah. Tell me about what happened to Malware. Azmuth: You do realize that this is only wasting time? Ryder: I’ve got plenty of that. Luhley: How dare you speak to First Thinker Azmuth like that! Ryder: Luhley, was it? Maybe you can tell me. Cause I’m not going anywhere till I hear the story. Everyone goes silent, as Eunice steps forward. Eunice: This was before my time, but, you saw that pyramid device that Malware took? Ryder: Yeah. Skurd: You called it a Helix, I believe? It can fix him? Azmuth: It created him. I took the original one onto the moon Galvan B, which was inhospitable, in order to create an environment where life could flourish and could be colonized. I succeeded beyond my wildest dreams, it creating the alien race known as the Galvanic Mechamorphs. It also succeeded past my worst nightmares, the excess material forming into an incomplete Mechamorph, Malware. I have been working since on making a way that could make him whole, though nothing has worked. I created a second Helix in an attempt to fix him, which he just took. However, it is incomplete, which means I can only assume that it will damage him even further. Luhley: So, you need to go and kick his butt now! Ryder: Fine, fine! I guess I can’t let Malware threaten my sister here, can I? Eunice giggles with pleasure, as Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Mole-Stache, as he gives a heavy sigh. Mole-Stache: Why is it that this device never gives me the form that I desire? I was aiming for Jetray. Azmuth: If that’s what you want, then don’t slap it down so hard! It shifted the DNA source accessed. Mole-Stache: Huh. Thank you my good sir Azmuth! Azmuth: Don’t be. I’m seriously considering taking that device from you. Mole-Stache: Right-o. But before you do, allow me to say one thing. Mole-Stache morphs his mustache over his head, forming propellors, blowing wind and lifting him off the ground. Mole-Stache flies out the hole in the wall, heading towards the moon Galvan B. Skurd: You do realize that we’re going into space, correct? And you can’t breathe out there? Mole-Stache: Ah, you do raise a fine point. If you could possibly form a face mask that will allow me to breathe? Skurd: (Sighs) Since you’re being so polite about it. Skurd extends tentacles over Mole-Stache’s face, it morphing into Upgrade’s face, which encases Mole-Stache’s head. Skurd: You do realize that you won’t stop this Malware, correct? Mole-Stache: (With Upgrade’s mechanical voice) How do you figure that, old chap? Skurd: You said it yourself. You meet him in your past, which is the future from here, which means he will escape somehow in the end. Mole-Stache: Well, maybe us being here will stop it from happening! Skurd: More like our intervention will be the cause of his escape. Mole-Stache: Either way, we have to try. By the time that Azmuth actually gets around to doing anything, he’ll have destroyed this planet. End Scene Inside a large pyramid on Galvan B, Albedo is working on connecting the 2 Helixes, Malware pacing impatiently. Malware: Hurry up already! Unless you don’t value your life! Albedo: Don’t rush me! One miscalculation on my part will cause yours, and quite possibly the entire moon’s, demise! Fortunate for you, I am the only one smart enough besides First Thinker Azmuth to even be able to complete this task that you ask of me. And, aha! Complete! Malware: In that case, move! Malware swats Albedo away, as he grabs onto pillars from the Helix, red feedback energy sparking from the two. Malware screams, unable to let go. Albedo makes his way towards the door. Albedo: Heh-he. As if you really imagined that I would help you after you had so blatantly threatened me. That overload surge should be enough to destabilize what remains of your already weak body structure, and wash you away. The energy causes Malware to surge, and to expand. His body expands out, his head becoming pointed like a triangle. His runes are now red, as he is completed. Malware: Oh, what a pitiful attempt to kill me. But I thank you, for you have completed me! Mole-Stache flies into the pyramid, reverting. Ryder: Yikes! There’s the ugly face I remember. Malware: You dare challenge me again, inferior beast? Ryder: Name’s Ryder, and I’m a human! Wielder of the Omnitrix! Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Shocksquatch, as he punches his fists together, them sparking with lightning. Shocksquatch: Hey Skurd. Give me Kraaho limps, at the elbows and knees. Skurd: Won’t that cancel out your abilities? Shocksquatch: Not at the fists. Skurd: Ah! You’ve got decent battle instincts to say the least. Skurd stretches his tendrils, them morphing into Elaskimo’s arms and legs. Shocksquatch smirks, as he takes off in a run at Malware. Malware: Omnitrix, huh? Well, I shall make that device my own! Malware charges in, as the two collide, stalemating as they hold each other’s hands back. Shocksquatch electrocutes Malware, forcing him off. Shocksquatch’s fist sparks, as he stretches his arm, punching Malware and electrocuting him again. Malware jets his hands into the ground, several Mechamorph towers shoot out at Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch jumps into the air, his legs stretching to give himself more of a push, going over the towers. Shocksquatch shoots lightning from his hands, though Malware dodges this one. Shocksquatch stretches both arms, sparking with lightning. Malware breaks into a semi-liquid form, ducking under the arms, grabbing onto the Elaskimo sections of the arms. Malware tugs on them, Shocksquatch retracting and dive bombing at Malware. Malware fires a laser from his eye, blasting Shocksquatch away, him crashing into the wall. Malware: You think yourself so superior, when in fact I am now the most perfect creature in all the galaxy! I am greater than all other Mechamorphs, and I will be their salvation as well as their destroyer! Shocksquatch fires a bolt of lightning at Malware, who contorts to the side to dodge. Malware’s hand forms into a blaster, firing several shots, all hitting Shocksquatch head on. Shocksquatch reverts, Ryder groaning. He sits himself up, struggling. Ryder: (Softly) Any ideas? Skurd: (Hushed) Perhaps your new form? Ryder: Ah! Get it ready then. Malware stands over Ryder, blaster pointed at him. Skurd is on the Omnitrix, twisting it slightly, his tendrils muffling the noise. Malware: If Azmuth chose you to be his gilded hero, then I shall eliminate you from his power. I shall always be, his greatest creation! Have you any last words? Ryder looks up, staring Malware straight in the eye. Ryder: Yeah. Skurd pushes the Omnitrix down, as Ryder transforms into a large green ogre being with a dark green metal cage on his head. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. The Omnitrix symbol is attached to his helmet. Toepick: Look into my eyes. The helmet hisses, as it opens, the sound of women screaming as it does. Wails and tortured moans occur, as the helmet finishes opening, Malware staring directly into it. His body shines from black to white, color melting off his body. Malware backs up, in a panicked frenzy. Skurd’s shimmers with light, as Ghostfreak’s tentacles shoot out of his head, extending out, grabbing and wrapping around Malware. Malware struggles to get free, as Toepick stands up. Skurd reels Malware in towards Toepick, forcing him to face and look at Toepick. Malware lets out a death curling scream, as his body explodes, his Mechamorph body splattering all around the room. Bits of him goes into Toepick’s mouth, which Toepick spits out. Toepick: Ew! Gross! Terrifying! Skurd: (Looking away) You’re calling that terrifying? Close that helmet of yours! Toepick: Oh, right. The helmet closes, as Toepick reverts. Albedo comes out of hiding. Albedo: Well done. I suppose. Now, how do you plan on getting us back down to the planet? Ryder: Uh… A crash occurs outside, as the two run to check it out. The Time Cycle is there, it opening to let Eunice and Luhley out. Eunice: Heh he. Hey Ryder. I thought you’d need a ride back down to the planet. Ryder: What have you done to my ride?! End Scene The Time Cycle, parked outside Azmuth’s tower, is repaired from the cosmetic damage by Jury Rigg. He examines all over for any other cracks or dents, and stops when he’s satisfied. Jury Rigg: Good as new! Jury Rigg reverts, as he turns back to face Eunice, Luhley and Azmuth. Ryder: Uh, Eunice. Sorry for freaking out before, but thanks for coming to get us. Eunice: Siblings help each other out. I hope it isn’t too long until I see you again! In my time, at least. Ryder: Plenty of other chances. Azmuth: I hope you know what you’re doing. Since we know Malware survived the day… Ryder: I’ll beat him again, don’t worry. Azmuth: (Sighs) If I didn’t have that knowledge that Malware hadn’t been completely finished off, I would take that Omnitrix and that notorious Time Cycle away from you! Skurd: Nonsense! You can’t have the Omnitrix with you while you are still creating it! It’d create a paradox! Azmuth: Not that bad of one, but sadly, you are right. Ryder: Well, if that’s all.. Eunice: Oh, wait! There’s something you told me to tell you! Ryder: I did? Eunice: Well, your future self did. You told me to tell you to keep a spare pair of sweatpants in the storage compartment. And to put your jacket there when you get a new one. Ryder: Why would I get a new jacket? I love this jacket! Eunice: (Shrugs shoulders) That’s all I know. Ryder: Alright. Take care, sis. Wow, that’s weird. Eunice: Till we meet again! Ryder gets into the Time Cycle, activating it. It hovers off the ground, as it flies off, opening and soaring through a time portal. Characters * Ryder (17 years old) * Skurd * Eunice * Azmuth * Albedo * Luhley * Galvans Villains * Malware Aliens Used By Ryder * XLR8 (first re-appearance) * Bullfrag * Mole-Stache (accidental transformation; intended alien was Jetray) * Shocksquatch * Toepick (first appearance) * Jury Rigg By Skurd * Diamondhead (arm) * Heatblast (mace hands) * Upgrade (face) * Elaskimo (limbs) * Ghostfreak (tentacles) Trivia * This is the first time that Ryder has met Eunice and Luhley. This is how he knows about them in The Transmogrification of Eunice (Ryder 10). * Azmuth meets Ryder for the first time. * Malware meets Ryder for the first time, even though Ryder has met him in his past. * Azmuth allows Ryder to keep the Omnitrix since he knows he'll need him to defeat Malware. ** It is also possible that he allows Ryder to keep the Omnitrix in Secret of the Omnitrix (Ryder 10) for the same reason. * Ryder has unlocked Toepick sometime earlier in his timeline. Presumably right before this episode. 17 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Galvan Prime Arc Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: Malware Arc